Imp (enemy)
:For the monsters this name was given to during the first ''Final Fantasy games, see Goblin.'' '' by Yoshitaka Amano.]] Imps are recurring enemies within the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are usually shown as a winged, pointy-featured creature with a tail. They are usually related to devilish ideas. Imps are sometimes recolored variations of Gremlins, and other times, Gargoyles. They debuted as debuffing enemies at the Mysidian Tower in Final Fantasy II. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Imps are gray creatures with purple wings fought near Mysidia, and in the Mysidian Tower. The Pit Fiend is a stronger, green, fire-based variant that has orange wings and can be fought in Mysidia later after obtaining Ultima, and in the Jade Passage. Final Fantasy IV The Imp was originally a dummied out monster. Its earlier sprite copied the design of Imp from ''Final Fantasy II, but with an dark purple body and red wings. In the 3D versions, Mini Satana was renamed Imp. It can be fought in the Feymarch and is a relatively tough foe. The Gremlin (2D and 3D) is a difficult creature to find, fought in the Tower of Zot. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Imp is encountered in Kain's Challenge Dungeon, is only moderately difficult to defeat. Final Fantasy V The Great Forest of Moore is home to the Imp. With its back to the enemy, peering over its shoulder, the Imp has a purple base and green wings. The Jackanapes, a green and pink variant, can be fought in the basement of Walse Castle, and is a tough enemy for the part of the game. The Oiseaurare is a red and purple-winged palette-swap fought in the Island Shrine. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Imp takes a turn from the usual appearance of the recurring fiend. It is a red, frog-like creature with purple spikes. Its recolors keep similar titles to other recolors from other games, however. *Boundfat *Gremlin *Hedgehog Pie *Lesser Demon *Red Cap *Spriggan Final Fantasy VIII The Imp is fought various times in the story, most notably in Esthar City, the Imp starts off using high level elemental spells until it starts to fly once an amount of health has been depleted. Once this has happened, the Imp will cast Quake, Tornado and Meteor instead. At higher levels, if it has not begun flying, it will counterattack with Holy when killed. Final Fantasy IX The Cave Imp is fought in the Ice Cavern and it is only type of imp in the game. The blue, dancing enemy wields a knife in its right hand and can put enemies to sleep using its Sleeping Juice ability. This edition has a different look from the other imps of the series and wears a coat and hat. Its eyes are not visible, covered by its hat, and a long tongue falls from its mouth. Final Fantasy X The Imp is a fiend type enemy, notability having a second face on the stomach. The four-winged Imps are lightning-based except Vidatu of the Monster Arena who casts Ultima and Holy on the party. *Aerouge *Gandarewa *Imp *Vidatu Final Fantasy X-2 The Imps have a recurring weakness to the Fire element. The exception is the Elder Zurvan, though it is still not immune to the other elements as its brethren are. *Arast *Elder Zurvan *Varan *Zurvan Final Fantasy XI A diminutive species of demon, frequently sighted in the Near East in recent times. Though skilled in the use of elemental and dark magic, these natural-born cowards are not considered a threat when encountered alone. They do, however, carry a horn, from which they produce a deafening noise of a scale completely out of proportion to their tiny bodies, warning their allies and startling enemy forces. In the time of the Great War, Imps were given the roles of scouts and messengers in the Shadow Lord's armies, and are thus well known to veteran soldiers even on the continent of Quon. Critical hits or weapon skills may break an Imp's horn, although they can use another after the first one is broken. Final Fantasy XII The Imp fiend is a class of Gargoyle. They can be fought in Sochen Cave Palace, are weak against ice-based attacks and use thunder-based attacks. *Garchimacera *Gargoyle *Pit Fiend *Gargoyle Baron *Buer *Elvoret *Diabolos (mark) *Larva Eater (rare) *Arioch (rare) Final Fantasy XIII The Imp is a regular enemy that looks like a cross between the imps from ''Final Fantasy II and the goblins (which were formerly named Imps), having bat-like appendages. They can be encountered in the Fifth Ark and are vulnerable to Fire-based damage. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Imp can be encountered in the Yaschas Massif -110 AF- in the Pass of Paddra area. They resist magic and elements, but can be easily disposed with Commandos. An imp can be recruited into the party as a Synergist whose abilities are concentrated on offensive status enhancements. Final Fantasy XIV Imps generally appear near caves and dungeons, or as guildleve targets. They have low life, but attack with elemental spells, as well as status effects. Their "Impish Incantations" ability, in particular, is a dangerous move that either deals heavy area damage or fails. Infant Imp is a minion. Final Fantasy XV Imp is a common daemon fought in caves of Duscae and Cleigne, and during the Sword in the Waterfall and The Trial of Ramuh Main Quests. Additionally, much stronger level 78 Imps are fought in some mines of Leide and Cleigne during Chapter 15. The Alv variants can also be fought. Vagrant Story Imps are gray bat-like creatures with red on the inside on their wings and ears, their claws, and their eyes. They can be fought in the Keep and are a stronger variation of the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle is a gray, stone creature with blue eyes; they can be fought in the Undercity. The Final Fantasy Legend The Imp is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the tenth floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend II The Imp is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. The Imp is also one of the main characters the player can choose at the beginning of the game. Bravely Default The Imp appears as a regular enemy in the Twilight Ruins. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Imp is both an enemy and an enemy family. It can cast Confuse on the party. *Imp *Balrog *Gremlin *Faust *Nix *Mini Satana *Prisoner of Nil Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF ImpFFV.png|''FFV version. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Imp FFII.png|''FFII version. FFRK Imp FFXV.png|''FFXV'' version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy The Imp appears as an obtainable Mirage. WoFF Imp Artwork.png|Concept art. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery Imp ffiv ios.PNG|Final Fantasy IV. Imp-ffv-ios.png|Imp in ''Final Fantasy V (iOS). FFLII Imp Artwork.jpg|''Final Fantasy Legend II'' Japanese artwork. FFLII Imp US Artwork.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II'' US artwork. CD2-Imp.png|Artwork from Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Etymology Category:Enemy families in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Recurring enemies